


Not So Silent

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's not the first boy he's gagged, but he's the only one who smiles like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Charity fic for @peacefrogdesign and @stopoppression, who wanted Adam/Sauli, bondage and dirty talk. Thank you for your patience, ladies! I hope this is what you were looking for! <3

Sauli's not the first boy Adam's gagged, but he's the only one who smiles like this, white teeth seeming even whiter as they indent into black rubber, and just because it's a warped smile, lips too immobile around the gag to curve the way they should, it's no less bright, no less powerful. It hits Adam like a jolt to the heart, and he can't help but smile back as he kneels over Sauli on the bed. He slides both hands up the lengths of Sauli's arms, guiding them up over his head, lacing their fingers together for a moment before pulling away, leaving Sauli to grasp at the bars of their headboard, tight enough that Adam can see his knuckles go red, then white.

He runs his fingers over the stretch of Sauli's lips, slick where they're starting to be wet around the edges, and slowly that bright smile fades, replaced with a slow fire burning in mirror-blue eyes. Adam leans down and kisses him, once, chaste on a forehead that hasn't yet begun to sweat, and Sauli arches up as Adam withdraws, wordlessly asking for more. When Adam doesn't comply, he lets his body fall back to the bed, never breaking his hold on the bars, accepting. Adam smiles again, but it's darker this time, laden with intention, and he leans down and murmurs low into Sauli's ear.

“...good boy.”

Sauli arches up again at that, just slightly, an involuntary twitch of the hips, and a tiny wordless whimper escapes the gag. He's hard already, and Adam loves this, loves the space they're in, new enough to be novel and exciting, familiar enough that Adam knows Sauli's limits, knows that his nipples are perfect to lick but too sensitive to bite, knows about the spot just under his ear that makes him gasp for breath and _beg,_ knows the high broken sound he makes in the moment before he comes. He sinks back onto his knees and looks up the line of Sauli's body, letting his hands run slowly over the smooth, hard ridges of chest and stomach, grabbing hard at hipbones just to see how tiny they look under the span of his hands. When Adam moves his hands again, thigh muscles jumping under his touch as he strokes, the marks of his fingers are left behind, slow-fading white, and he knows that by tomorrow they will be lavender-blue, just a few more spots of color on much-tattooed skin.

He glances up to see Sauli watching intensely, arcing his hips this way and that as if he'll be able to see it now, see the places Adam has marked him, and Adam's back at his ear in an instant, whispering so close his lips brush skin.

“You like that, baby? I _love_ it, love that the whole damn world knows that you're _mine._ One of these days, gonna mark you up where everyone can see, suck my name into you and parade you out in front of the cameras, let them put it in their headlines just who you belong to.” Adam's lips tug gently at Sauli's earlobe, just until he starts to moan, and then he's moving again, licking a slow path down the curve of his neck, running fingertips up and down the cut line of his collarbone. “Maybe today. Maybe I'll do it right now. You ready for that, baby?”

He opens his mouth over Sauli's neck, lets hot, warm breath ghost over flushed skin, just to see what Sauli will do. And it's fucking beautiful, Sauli tilting his head back as far as it will go, exposing his neck for Adam, Adam's teeth, Adam's tongue. He's talking through the gag, _trying,_ but Adam can't understand a word of it. Doesn't need to. Begging is begging, and Adam knows that tone.

He drags his teeth over Sauli's skin, one last tease before laughing darkly and moving away. “Soon, baby. Not tonight.” The mattress creaks under him as he knees down, down, until he's kneeling between the slight spread of Sauli's legs, one hand resting on each of Sauli's ankles. He can feel the trembling in Sauli's legs, feel how badly he wants to spread them for Adam, but he knows better by now, knows that letting Adam set his own pace is always the quickest way to get what he wants.

Adam's learned two things about Sauli pretty quickly since they first fell into bed together: he's impressively flexible, and he's completely, utterly shameless. When Adam tightens his grip around Sauli's ankles and roughly shoves his legs open and _back,_ exposing everything to the cool air and Adam's gaze, Sauli goes easy, naturally, opening up for Adam like he was made for it. His hips arch again, wanton, and Adam smirks up at him and licks his lips and speaks as strongly as he can through the rising desire clouding his head.

“So fucking desperate for it, aren't you? Wouldn't think a tiny thing like you could handle me, but you can't get enough of it, can't get enough of _me._ Think I like you addicted to my cock, baby. Maybe I wanna keep you that desperate, just come all over that hot little body of yours and make you _wait._ What do you think, should I make you wait?”

Sauli shakes his head frantically, pleading in garbled English or Finnish or nonsense for all Adam can tell, but it all comes to the same, and he would be laughing if it wasn't so fucking hot. He leans up and swipes his hand through the saliva leaking down Sauli's face, wetting his palm and stroking his cock in a slow tease, leaning back so Sauli can watch. He can see Sauli's fingers fidgeting on the bars of the headboard, so close to letting go, torn between reaching for Adam and following Adam's directions. But all Adam has to do is raise his eyebrows and pin Sauli with a _look,_ and Sauli takes a deep breath and readjusts his grip and forces his body still, waiting. Fucking _perfect._

And suddenly Adam doesn't want to play any more, just falls to the bed on his stomach and throws Sauli's legs over his shoulders and presses his face right up against Sauli's ass, licking broad flat strokes right over his hole, hands coming around to rest heavy on Sauli's stomach, holding him to the bed through all his attempts at bucking up, chasing Adam's tongue, chasing _more._ Slowly, patiently, he licks Sauli soft and open, relaxing tight muscles bit by bit and finally pushing his tongue _in,_ penetrating as deep as he can and thrilling at the sounds floating down to him, a mix of pleasure and desperate wanting and harsh heavy breathing that builds and builds and builds until...

Adam sits up and swipes the back of his hand over his lips and grins a devil's grin. “Nope. You don't get to come on my tongue tonight, baby. I want you coming on my cock.”

Sauli's eyes flare wide, pupils so big they look almost black, and he goes very very quiet for the first time since Adam started touching him. His jaw must be aching by now, and Adam reaches out and strokes soothing fingers over the straining muscle, the bone where it's pressing hard up against skin. Sauli closes his eyes and rests his head back against the pillow, and slowly the tension bleeds out of him, leaves him languid and pliant and _ready._

It's a matter of moments for Adam to get himself ready, hardly having to look as he retrieves the necessities from the bedside table, condom and lube easy to manage with practiced hands. By the time Sauli's starting to miss his touch, blinking his eyes open to find him again, Adam's already lining himself up and pushing just the slightest bit _in._ He pauses to grab Sauli's legs, settle them high and open around his waist, and then he's adjusting his weight and staring into Sauli's eyes and _thrusting,_ a slow hot slide that throws electricity through his veins and rips a groan from his throat. And usually Sauli likes him to pause here, let him get used to the stretch of it, the fullness – but they're beyond that now, and Adam's pulling back in synch with Sauli's arching hips, and just like that they're falling into the most basic rhythm in the world, Sauli matching every roll of Adam's hips with one of his own, Adam taking him by the waist and pulling him _down_ with every stroke, and _fuck,_ this isn't going to last long, because in making Sauli wait he's made himself wait too, and it's so _good_ like this, everything slick and smooth and hot and _right,_ and he wants nothing else in this moment but for it to keep going, keep building higher and hotter and faster until they're both lost in it, in the rhythm and the pleasure and each other.

Sauli's saying something again, repeating it over and over, and suddenly Adam realizes he wants to hear. He reaches up and fumbles with the clasp at the back of Sauli's head, his hips not losing a beat, and finally he pulls the gag off and tosses it away. Sauli takes one deep gasp of air, in and out, and then he's back to the same mindless chant, breathy and lilting and music to Adam's ears: “Adam, Adam, Adam...”

"That's right, baby. Let me, let me hear it..."

And he's so close, they both are, that Adam just lets instinct take over, lets his body angle where it will, getting a hand on Sauli's cock and stroking hard and fast, double-time to his own thrusting, and with a broken cry and a beautiful frozen arch, Sauli's coming, thick wet pulses that drip slow and hot over Adam's hand. And Adam would smile if he could, because he _loves_ that, loves to put that look on Sauli's face and that sound in his voice, but he can't think, can't _move_ except to fuck harder, deeper, close his eyes and grip down tighter on Sauli's waist and _reach_ for the end.

One more thrust and _hold,_ and the world washes out in a wave of color and light and bursts of sound that he's never quite able to remember later, not just his cock but his whole body pulsing with it as he pours himself out in beautiful _relief._

He comes down to the feeling of Sauli stroking fingers through his hair, slow and even and calming as he starts to get his breath back. In a moment he's going to have to move, get up and toss out the condom and clean them both up, but just for a few seconds, just for now, he lets himself rest heavy on Sauli's body, cock softening inside him. The air smells like sweat and spunk, and a deep ache is starting to make itself known in Adam's knees and hips, and his throat is uncomfortably dry – but Sauli's hands are on him, and he can feel Sauli's heartbeat pounding against him strong and sure, and he sighs to himself and presses a soft kiss to Sauli's chest and takes one more moment to just to savor, just to _enjoy._


End file.
